Deception
by Lozzie
Summary: What did Wellard mean when he said to Swayer in Retribution, I am no boy, and you are no man to strike me. The truth is more shocking and unbelievable than HH can accept, especially with the death of Archie weighing on his mind...
1. Old Endings, New Beginings

Retribution Comes In Many Forms

Disclaimer – I do not owner anything remotely Hornblower, that (unfortunately) belongs to the Forester Estate.

AN – This fiction is set during Retribution (film) however moves into AU as I have changed some of the events. I realise that this story may take great liberties with the established plot etc, but frankly my dears, I don't give a…

Retribution Comes In Many Forms

The roar of battle reached the ears of the two occupants of Dr. Clive's rest room. The old man, his hair unkempt and his eyes wild and rolling, fixed his gaze upon the young man who stood before him. Midshipman Wellard was, he concluded, a force to be reckoned with, and one that he had rather underestimated.

Yet the man's hand shook as he tried to steady the gun in his hands, intent upon killing the man who had tormented and belittled him in two separate beatings and weeks of bullying.

Outside the spine chilling crack of another gun announced the imminent death of yet another innocent sailor. The Captain and the Midshipman were not to know that already Horatio Hornblower had boarded the Renown and that fortune was, so once, smiling on them.

"I am no boy!" Wellard retaliated against the tyrannical Captain.

Spurned by the boy's impudent attitude, Captain Sawyer could barely prevent himself from raising his hand, almost involuntarily. His fist flew through the air, the target being Wellard's face.

Suddenly he knew. In that instant, fleeting and swift, Captain Sawyer knew the truth. At the moment that his hand struck skin and he felt, not the rough and hispid jaw of a man, but the soft and fragile cheek of a woman.

"I am no boy." Wellard repeated, raising one hand to touch the tender spot on her cheek where his hand had left a red mark. "And you are no man to strike me."

Realisation dawned upon the old Captain's face. His eyes shone bright with some unseen and unrecognisable emotion. "I know." He whispered.

Together they stood, side by side in their final hour.

"I thank you for your company in this, Mr. Wellard." The elderly man said, the latter part of his final words laden with sarcasm. 'And I hope to God that I shall die alone here today.' He thought, as the doors burst open.

Three gunshots rang out in quick succession. The first from Wellard's gun, hitting the target in the chest. Two more shots followed. Sawyer staggered and fell, dead the moment that the bullet pierced his heart.

Wellard also lurched as a bullet drew blood. As the wood-planked floor rose to meet her, she was conscious of a mumble of voices before darkness engulfed her senses. The last face she saw was that of Hobbs, leaning over her.

Who did it Mr Wellard?" He pleaded. "You can tell me."

She was unaware of the moment when the guns ceased to fire and the crew of the Renown cheered as their hero accepted the surrender of the Spanish. Fortunate enough not to hear the cries of dying men or see the injured waiting for the attentions of one doctor…

AN – OK, I know that that was a short chapter, but there is more to come. I just saw Retribution last night and I realised all the subtext that could be gained from Wellard saying, "I am no boy". I've always thought him to be rather effeminate looking so why not, rather than the cliché of 'OC female disguises self as male and boards the ship'. Read and review please.


	2. Revelations

The heat of the day in Kingston, Jamaica, was rather uncomfortable for those officers that duty demanded wear their uniforms as all times. Commodore Pellew was one of these officers. He ran a finger around his collar in an attempt to allow air to cool his body. Outside, where there was no respite from the sun, the atmosphere seemed rather airless. He sighed and clicked his heels together impatiently, unaccustomed as he was to being forced to wait for anything.

Doctor Clive opened a door to Pellew's right. "Commodore." He nodded to Edward, who returned the greeting and accepted offered entrance into the cooler indoors. The door shut behind him, he turned to Doctor Clive.

"Now then, my good man." He said. "Please would you enlighten me as to why I have been summoned from my quarters in such a secretive fashion in the heat of the day, and during such an important trial?"

He made to walk towards the 'wards'. Here many good men were being treated, with the arguable 'protection' of also being behind bars. However Doctor Clive arrested his attempt with one out-stretched arm.

"It is of a…delicate matter…sir." He struggled to find words. "I simply did not know who to inform of this…development." He led Commodore Pellew towards the very back of the prison ward, where one solitary cell stood alone. Pellew frowned when he registered the sheets hung around the cell rather like curtains; he had never known prisoners, however badly injured, to be allowed such privileges.

"I hardly know where to begin sir." Clive continued. "Or how best to tell you what I must." He faltered as he made to unlock the curtained cell. "It came as a shock to me sir."

He opened the door and pulled aside one of the sheets to allow Pellew passage into the cool and dimly lit room. Even the windows had been covered, making the room appear even darker than usual. Pellew's eyes took a while to adjust to the sudden darkness, the only light being from a single lamp beside the solitary bed.

Upon this bed lay a figure, wrapped in bandages and clearly sleeping. The face was peaceful, yet a pale one with the only colour being afford by a spattering of freckles across the nose and cheeks. Shoulder length ebony hair spread across the pillow, damp with perspiration and knotted.

"Mr. Clive!" Pellew turned sharply to the doctor. "I suggest that you give me a damn good reason why you are treating a woman in an officer's prison!" His face was contorted with anger and his eyes flashed in the darkness.

"Ad I was saying sir, I do not quite know where to begin." Clive shrugged. "But the woman lying before you was previously known to me, to all of us, as Midshipman Wellard aboard the Renown."

Pellew turned sharply to regard the woman lying upon the bed. He edged over towards her as if she were a canon about to explode with an unfired charge. He had met Midshipman Wellard once, as he recalled, and there was a definite resemblance between the man he remembered and the woman upon the bed.

"How?" He asked quietly as he felt Clive at his shoulder.

"I can only guess, she may be able to tell us more when she awakes." He replied. "I only realised yesterday sir, when she was bought here. He…She suffered a bullet wound to the chest in her last stand with Captain Sawyer, merely a graze, although the loss of blood and shock caused her to faint.

When I came to examine her I unbuttoned her shirt to find what looked like bandages upon his…her chest. I thought that they were merely from an old injury so undid them, only to find…" He blushed in a rather awkward fashion and swallowed, "to find that they were, in fact, containing her…err…"

"Yes Doctor, I think I gather." Pellew said kindly, saving his friend from any further embarrassment. "This is most extraordinary." He sank into a chair and rubbed his chin with one hand. "We must have her moved out of here, of course. It will not do to have a woman sharing quarters, prison quarters I might add, with military men. It is not that I do not trust the men, but I fear for her modesty. You shall have her moved tonight, Doctor, to quarters in the vicinity, preferably away from the prying eyes of her shipmates."

"No one else knows about this sir." The doctor interjected. "I considered telling Mister Hornblower, he seemed to have a strange friendship with this boy…girl, I mean. Was rather protective of him…her. Although I am quite sure that he had no idea of her true identity."

Pellew nodded. "I would agree Doctor. Lieutenant Hornblower was indeed unaware of this…situation. And he should remain ignorant to it for the time. He has quite enough to deal with without shouldering this burden."

"Will this be mentioned to the other officers judging his trial?" Doctor Clive asked. "I was under the impression that Midshipman Wellard was being considered to be called as a witness, although surely any information he…she gives, will be discredited after this…"

"I shall see to it that if any witness is called, it is not Mister Wellard." Pellew waved a dismissive hand. "His health will not permit it etcetera. This shall remain our secret for the time, Doctor. Mister Hornblower must not learn of this yet, he has no time to dwell upon such a situation in these troubled times. The same goes for any other officers upon the Renown. Mister Buckland, Kennedy, Bush, none of them."

"I understand sir." Doctor Clive replied. "I shall have Mister…Miss…the lady, moved this afternoon, whilst everyone else is preoccupied with the trial."

Pellew climbed to his feet and took one last look at the prone figure upon the sheets. "Ensure that she is comfortable and gets good care." He said. "Inform me of her whereabouts and her health, and do not mention this to Mister Hornblower."

"He visits regularly sir, his friend Archibald Kennedy is recovering here. If he asks the location of Mister Wellard what should I say?" The doctor asked, locking the door and pulling the sheets across so that the cell was once again concealed from prying eyes.

"I shall leave it to your discretion sir." Pellew replied. "Perhaps that Mister Wellard has been moved to other lodgings. If he is persistent then it is your decision whether a…harsher lie is told. After all, the Mister Wellard that he knew is truly dead."

The walked side by side to the door that led to the harsh sunlit street. Pellew stopped by one cell that housed to beds, and two men. "How are the men?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Bush will recover." Clive confirmed. "A nasty slice to the chest, but no lasting damage."

"And Mister Kennedy?" Pellew asked, his often piercing gaze now turned upon the Doctor.

Doctor Clive could not meet his stare. "It is early days yet." He replied evasively, and then gave in to Pellew's calculating look. "He is badly injured Edward. Severe bleeding, some of it internal, and the wound is infected. He is feverish. I do not hold much hope for him."

"He is strong." Pellew muttered, as if it automatically meant that Archie would survive. "He is a good man."

"That does not entitle him to recover." Clive said bitterly. "I have seen many a good and strong man die in my care, while the weakest and evil survive. You must have seen such sights, Commodore. Life is rarely 'just' or 'lawful'. In the end you have to accept that your most pathetic member of the crew may survive a near fatal shot, whilst the best of lieutenants dies of an insect bite." There was a sour tone in Clive's voice that suggested he found this fact of life to be an injustice.

"I understand." Pellew said stiffly. "I understand as well as you do, Doctor. I was merely commenting that Mister Kennedy is made of stronger substance than your average patient. He survived month upon month in a Spanish prison. Do not underestimate him."

Clive nodded and showed the Commodore out. He did not wish to inform the Captain that those months in jail had left Archie weaker than others knew, and that already the man had suffered from two terrible fits that left him struggling for breath. Clive knew that he was dying, and he held suspicions that Archie realised this fact too. Yet like the brave lieutenant that he was he said nothing, and never complained of the pain he suffered.

Pellew made his way towards the court house, his mind racing. He could not tell Horatio about Wellard yet, he could only imagine the turmoil that this would plunge the officer into, full of doubts about his own observations and judgements upon the realisation that he had not realised that his Midshipman was not 'genuine'. But how to tell Horatio that Midshipman Wellard was, in fact, a girl younger than him? Pellew could not answer this question at this stage.


	3. Grief and Dispatches

AN – Hello there! Just a note form me to say thanks for the reviews. I'm going to try and get these chapters up every two to three days if possible, I've actually written the next few chapters already…I kinda digress from the real story but I figure that that doesn't matter too much.

Disclaimer – If I owned Hornblower would I be really wasting my time writing fanfiction?

Horatio Hornblower sat in the very place where he had sat the day previously, and the one before that. In this place he felt safe, calmed even. It was where he had last spoken to Archie. Where he had seen Archie take his final breath. Where he had seen the twinkle fade from Archie's eye, the blue depths suddenly as bottomless and empty as a serene ocean.

He had not shed a tear when Archie had died. It was not that he was not profoundly upset by this great loss. Nor was it because Archie was not worth his tears, Archie was worth crying the ocean dry over. He could not explain why he had not been able to shed tears over Archie. Perhaps because he knew that it would not have eased the aching inside him that he had felt since his dear friend's departure.

He now sat upon the bed, a thick bundle of papers in his hand. His first command. His commission. He was a Commander. The news had not quite sunk in, and he did not wish it to do so. Many times he and Archie had celebrated occasions such as this with nights filled with ale, food, women and yet more ale! It felt somehow, wrong, to perform such celebrations without his comrade in arms at his side.

He was unaware of the figure watching him from the doorway. It had not escaped Captain Pellew that Horatio, the man whom he regarded as a son, seemed unable to grieve for his lost friend. Yet he also had more news to deliver to the already overburdened officer, news that burdened him more with every passing day.

He had considered simply not telling Horatio of Mister Wellard's astonishing secret, and yet he knew that it was owed to Horatio that he knew the truth. Pellew did not know how the officer would react. He had hoped to allow Horatio time to lay Archie's memory to rest before allowing Horatio to discover that a woman had been masquerading as an officer on his watch. Now he was filled with doubt at how the young man would react, but he knew that Horatio had to know. He had to hear it himself, rather than catching a rumour upon the winds.

"Horatio." He said gently. The young officer jumped at the sound of his name, and turned with surprise to see the issuer of the call. He was unnerved to hear the Commodore use his first name in such an informal manner, when only an hour ago he had been presenting him with the most formal of letters.

"Sir?" Horatio asked, rising to his feet and turning to face his superior.

"Horatio, I…There is something that you must know." Pellew continued. "And I wish you to hear and see it for yourself, and perhaps ask the questions that come to your mind."

"Questions, sir?" Horatio asked, raising one dark eyebrow, nonplussed at this statement.

"If you would do me the honour of accompanying me…" Pellew said, indicating that they leave the empty cell. Horatio allowed Pellew to guide him out into the street. The sunlight burned his eyes and he shielded them from the glare. He walked, as ever, a step behind Pellew, his hands clasped behind his back and head bowed slightly. As they walked Pellew spoke, his voice low so that no other may overhear their conversation.

"I am sorry to have to burden you further in these cheerless times." Pellew continued. "I know that you are grieving the loss of a dear friend, as I grieve the loss of a brilliant lieutenant, one who would have gone far in his career. But there is more that you must know regarding the events that occurred during your commission upon the Renown, regarding a certain Midshipman Wellard."

Horatio seemed to slow at these words. His feet felt leaden at the mention of another fallen comrade. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes for a moment. "Mister Wellard was an asset to me upon the Renown sir. He took with dignity and unwavering faith the beatings issued by Captain Sawyer. His sense of duty to myself and other officers never failed, and he risked his life on many occasion upon the mainland to aid our mission. His death grieves me almost as much as that of Mister Kennedy, for he was a young and promising officer."

Pellew stopped and surveyed the serious countenance Horatio gave. "You hold this…gentleman, in high regard I take it?" He asked.

"The highest! He was a fine officer, who died with valour in the call of duty." Horatio concurred. "I should like the opportunity to write to his family sir, sending my condolences for his death and my praises of his actions."

"There shall be no need for that." Pellew said, continuing their walk along the cobbled street. "I gather from your eloquent words that Doctor Clive informed you of the death of Mister Wellard. That is, however, not the honest truth, as it were."

"Wellard is not dead sir?" Horatio asked slowly, his mind racing with what Pellew could possibly mean.

Pellew stopped at a doorway and knocked upon the wood. After a moment the door was opened and Doctor Clive greeted them, allowing them entry into the relative comfort of the small building. It was a kind of hospital, not well equipped for surgery and the like, but rather a place where patients could recover in privacy and security. They were in a small reception room, and just off this room, through an open door, Horatio could see a collection of beds housing incumbents of varying ages and ailments.

"If you will come with me, Horatio." Pellew said, leading Horatio up a spiral staircase and along a corridor. "Midshipman Wellard is dead according to military records and in the eyes of his comrades and friends. However Mister Wellard is very much alive, although not quite the man he used to be." They passed swiftly down a narrow corridor, passing two or three closed doors evidently leading to private rooms.

Pellew knocked upon a door at the very end of the corridor. A muffled voice within granted him entry. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room, although not far enough to permit Horatio to glimpse the room or inhabitant within.

"My regards Madam." He said. "You are looking far better today. I have a visitor for you and, if you feel well enough to oblige, I should like you to relate to him your most fascinating tale."

Pellew moved further into the room, granting Horatio entry. He moved inside the room and closed the door. Upon a fleeting glimpse of the room he saw that it was small, but comfortable. Sunlight streamed through the open window and fell upon the bed, which was empty. A figure sat in the chair, an open book resting upon the arm of the chair.

When Horatio first saw the person in the chair he gave a gasp of surprise and took a step back, for sitting in the chair was undoubtedly Mister Wellard. Yet, he looked different. His hair was not tied back as usual but fell loosely around the shoulders, which now seemed somehow narrower than he remembered…and he was wearing…he was wearing a woman's night dress…

"Mister Hornblower, may I introduce Miss Felicity Burnley. Miss Burnley you have already met Commander Horatio Hornblower, although I do believe you referred to him as 'Lieutenant' and that he previously knew you as Midshipman Wellard…"

AN – My pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger. Please review and tell me how bad that was! LOL! I will respond to reviewers if you ask any questions or have any comments! Until we sail again…


	4. Explanations

What colour there was left in Horatio's face drained quite rapidly. He felt as though a hand had contracted around his throat, starving him of air and causing a great pounding in his head that fell in a rather rhythmic beating to that of his heart. A step back did not seem far enough to escape the truth that rushed at him like a French officer with a sword. He would and could have sworn out loud, had it not been for the fact that he seemed to have mislaid his voice and could not for the life of him remember where he had left it.

"I am very sorry to have to shock you like this Horatio." Captain Pellew said gently, reaching out a hand to steady the young officer. Horatio wrenched himself away from Pellew's grasp; feeling as though a mere touch would cause him to collapse. It was taking all of his effort and concentration to remain upright and conscious. He found that his mouth was suddenly parched, and the water that should have re-hydrated it had moved to his forehead and hands, places where it was certainly not required!

Pellew looked at Horatio. The young man's eyes were wide in his pallid countenance. His breathing became erratic for a moment, and Pellew contemplated that he had been mistaken in allowing Horatio to realise the deception so soon. Perhaps he had gone about it in the wrong way, should he have told Horatio, warned him of what he was about to see, before introducing him to 'Mr Wellard'?

Horatio backed away, finding that his knees had suddenly decided that supporting his weight was far too much effort. He was fortunate to find the bed behind him as he staggered backwards, and was glad of the support it offered him. He sank down upon it, not taking his eyes from the figure in the chair.

Moments passed without being filled with words or actions. Horatio began to steady his breath, his stare still upon 'Mr. Wellard'. The woman in the chair returned his gaze for a few moments, before glancing towards Pellew, and then back again. Pellew watched Horatio in concern, his hand straying to a glass of water beside the bed.

"Perhaps a drink, Horatio?" He suggested mildly, forcing the glass into the man's hand and standing next to the seated man, one hand upon his shoulder in comfort. Horatio drank, although he could not have said what he was drinking, for the sense of taste had quite disappeared from his mouth. It appeared that all his senses had deserted him, he was sure that the pounding in his ears was not a drummer with a particularly loud drum, in the same way he wondered whether or not what he saw was real.

"I believe I have shocked Mr. Hornblower, sir." The woman said, looking to Pellew, who abandoned his vigil over Horatio to reply.

"It is not your fault, my dear. I believe that I should have been more tactful in my revelations." He frowned. "Some air, perhaps?" He did not wait for a reply from the officer before him, instead he moved to the window and threw open the panes, allowing a warm breeze to lift the room. He took a seat upon a chair beside the window. "Miss Burnley, I am sure that Mr. Hornblower has many questions, although he has ostensibly lost the power of speech for the moment. Perhaps you could relate to him the story that you told me a few days ago, if you would not mind?"

"Of course sir, but I hardly know how to begin." She replied.

"How?" Horatio managed to croak. "How did you do it? And why?"

The woman smiled. "Those are the hardest questions to answer sir." She replied.

"I think you should start at the beginning." Pellew advised gently.

"A very good place to start." She agreed. "I apologise if my story is too long or confusing sir, I will try to keep it concise and brief.

I am not an officer, as you may have gathered. My name is Felicity Burnley. I am an actress from London. For the past year I have been serving upon ships in His Majesty's fleet, masquerading as Midshipman Wellard."

"How?" Horatio blinked in confusion, his speech slowly returning. "How did you avoid being discovered?"

She frowned. "I do not know how I escaped detection for so long." She concluded. "I would suppose that my uniform, being cut for a man, hid a multitude of sins, although I bound my chest to…err…contain myself. I merely cut my hair short and I passed as a young boy. I do not have the most feminine of appearances, as you may have noticed, although I am told I was not the most attractive of men either. How unfortunate that I should not be particularly good-looking whatever sex I am!"

"But you had to share quarters with other officers!" Horatio interrupted, his speech having returned fully. "How did you change in front of them? Use the bathroom? Shave?"

"I did shave, although it was merely for show and it did me little good apart from aggravating my skin." She continued. "As for changing, I was fortunate that my fellow Midshipmen accepted that I was merely overly shy and modest about my own body. They did not question the fact that I changed beneath my sheets after a few days of living in such close quarters."

Horatio looked as though he could not quite understand or accept what he was hearing. Pellew intervened, voicing a question that was forming in Horatio's own mind. "I am sure, Miss Burnley, that Mr. Hornblower wishes to know how you came to be so knowledgeable about life and practises aboard a frigate such as the Renown so as to avoid being detected as a fraud."

Horatio nodded.

"My father, sir, served for much of his life upon the sea. You may have heard of him, Andrew Burley." A flicker of recognition crossed Horatio's face. He had indeed heard tell of the great Captain Burley, who had sailed a sinking ship safely from France to England among other achievements. "When I was a child he told me many stories of the sea. He used to allow me to accompany him on some inspections and showed me everything upon these frigates. I also read a number of books on the subject."

Horatio swallowed, beginning to grasp the situation a little better. "And why did you do it?" He asked.

Felicity blushed. "The answer to that question does little to promote my character." She admitted. "I would love to say that I joined because I refused to marry the revolting Lord with the wandering hands that my father had earmarked for me, that I needed the money to save my family from the workhouse, or save my sickly brother from having to serve in the army, but it is a tale of far less valour.

I was in a play in London, Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night'. In it I played Viola, who disguises herself as a man in order to get work with the Duke Orsino of Illyria. In order to…better understand…my part, I rather foolishly procured a Midshipman's costume from the theatre and wore it about London one evening, to practise my role. I embarked on an evening with men, all of whom were officers serving in the fleet, and hoped that none of them would discover my identity.

Well sir, I drank the ale that they drank, and before long it rather went to my head. I gather that I passed out, and the next thing I know I awake and I am upon a ship. I had collapsed and these thoughtful men had escorted me to Portsmouth, where I was mistaken for the real Mister Wellard, the only Midshipman not to have reported for duty, and loaded aboard a frigate. No doubt the poor man whose identity I stole was a little confused when he arrived for duty and told he was already aboard the ship!"

She gave a little laugh.

"That is my story." She concluded. "Hardly one of valour."

"Why did you not alert the Captain to the mistake?" Horatio asked, his face creased into numerous folds as he tried to decipher this information.

"I was foolish." She admitted. "At first I was too scared and homesick. And seasick. Then I found it a rather amusing joke and played along for a while. When I finally realised the gravity of the situation, it was too late to do anything. We were two weeks at sea and too far from home to turn back. And I was scared of the consequences of my actions. Would I be hung for impersonating an officer? Much better for me to wait until we docked somewhere and then disappear, be thought of as a deserter and left to my own devices. But then I was unable to escape my fellow officers at shore. Before long I had been serving for two months and I was actually enjoying it."

"I see." Horatio nodded. Now that he looked at her, he saw that perhaps her story was not so outlandish. She was a rather odd looking woman, with an unusually strong jaw for a female. She was arguably attractive in a strange way, though not a patch on other actresses he had known, the only one being Kitty Cobham. He could see why she had been chosen to play a man upon the stage. She was evidently adept at the skill too. "Did anyone discover your secret?"

"Not a soul." She replied. "I believe a few harboured suspicions though. Certainly your friend, Archie Kennedy. Towards the end he was very loathed to let me out of his sights, although perhaps he was merely being protective of a younger and less experienced officer. But I believe that doubts had aroused within him. I never allowed anyone to be close enough to 'see' me, although I must admit my heart was in my throat whenever the Doctor treated me."

Suddenly Horatio felt as though his stomach had dropped into his boots, leaving his breakfast behind. Memories of events upon the Renown flooded his mind.

"But you were whipped!" He whispered, his voice hollow and his eyes suddenly filled with shock. He could not look at her and so focused on the floor, upon which a solitary spider was scuttling. "You were beaten senseless by Sawyer. And I…" His face contorted at the memories, "I dropped you down a tunnel filled with Spaniards, then threw a barrel of gunpowder after you. I set you upon a canon to stop it from hitting the cliffs." He cringed inwardly as he also remembered his open air bathing session, at which Felicity had not doubt been present, but he failed to mention it. His mind was racing as he thought of all the tasks given to Mister Wellard, and at each he felt more guilt wrack his body.

He looked up at the woman in the chair, "And you were shot..."

AN – another chapter done. I shall try to update again before the end of the week, because on Friday I'm moving house so won't have Internet and then a week later I'm off to university (I'm so scared!) So if the updates are slow for a while please forgive me!

Mary Anne Talbot – I explain how it wasn't noticed that she was beaten in the next chapters, but that is the main obstacle I have had to overcome and I realise I am rather taking liberties with the established story here. Thanks for your continued support and reviews though!

Chickensoup3 – FINALLY! Someone else who sees how feminine Mister Wellard is! I thought that it was just me!


End file.
